


A Race for the Ages

by SaaahtheWizard



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Four is the best, Shenanigans, Short, ezlo would be proud, uneditied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaahtheWizard/pseuds/SaaahtheWizard
Summary: One comment leads to some shenanigans





	A Race for the Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Short, as usual, horribly written, also as usual

The day had started normally, but this moment wasn’t normal. At least, not for these particular members of the mismatched group of heroes. Legend and Four were locked in a race, a simple comment from the taller having started it, but every part of Four was ready to win. He hung behind Legend for a moment and noticed the other wasn’t going as fast as he could.

_ “Already underestimating his adversary.”  _ A part of Four said, sounding mildly disappointed.

_ “Then we just need to show him who he's dealing with.”  _ Four focused forward, pushing himself to go faster, quickly closing the distance between him and Legend. Four allowed himself to feel smug as he passed Legend, and his face showed it. Legend let out a discontent sound as Four passes him, the smaller of the two looking over his shoulder to shoot the other a smirk. Legend sneers back and pushes himself to go quicker, cursing under his breath. 

The world zips by them as they are propelled forward by the pegasus boots they both wore. Four held onto the lead, bearly managing to dodge ahead every time Legend managed to catch up to him. Legend feels his frustration grow as the distance seems to get wider and wider between the two of them. His lungs are burning, but if he loses, Scarf jerk would never let him live it down. Four seems to notice his opponent's annoyance, and he cackles.   
“What’s the matter, can’t keep up? I thought I had short legs!” Four declares, shouting it back over his shoulder. Legends face contorts into a look of fury, and he lunges at Four, who moves to the side and takes off again. They rush through the woods, shouting back and forth at each other, not caring about the world around them.   
Neither noticed the Octorok emerging on the path in front of them, the creature just wondering the path it had chosen, not aware of the two crazed heroes that were out that day. The unsuspecting Octorock wanders and turns to face the sound of thudding feet when the noise reaches it, only to get trampled by Four. It is knocked to the side, spinning and confused, and is quickly given the same treatment by Legend. The creature lets out a weak sound as it poofs out of existence. Further up the path, a moblin squeals and dodges out of the way of the thundering feet, having witnessed what had happened to the octorock and wishing to avoid the same fate. 

“Come on, that the best you got?” Four taunts, losing a bit of the distance he had managed to keep in between the two of them in the process.

“You wish, Pipsqueak!” Legend calls back, managing to take the lead back from Four, who makes a sound of discontentment. Four glares at Legend’s back, legs burning as he tries to catch up. They push each other faster, bodies screaming at them as they do. Until there is a cliff ahead of them. Legend hesitates, slowing, but Four keeps his pace and flips off the ledge, where the rest of their group are waiting at the bottom. Four lands hard, but stumbles forward, crossing the makeshift finish line where Wild grabs his shoulders to steady him. Four whips around triumphant. 

“Ha! How's that for ‘Legs too short to run properly!’” Legend lifts his hand up, flipping Four off as he jumps off the ledge to join the others.

“Yeah, yeah, short stack, still can’t reach anything off the top shelf.” Four lets out an indigent squawk, and the group laughs harder. 


End file.
